pantheonthelegendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Policies
Vandalism Vandalism is any addition, removal, or change of content in a deliberate attempt to compromise the integrity of . Examples of typical vandalism are adding irrelevant obscenities and crude humor to a page, illegitimately blanking pages, and inserting obvious nonsense into a page. Committing vandalism violates policy. If you find that another user has vandalized , you should revert these changes; you may also warn the user by using . Users who vandalize repeatedly, despite warnings to stop, should be reported to an administrator so that they may be blocked according to the blocking policy. Spams All forms of spams are not allowed in and will be deleted by the administrators. A warning can be given to a spammer by using . Comment Spamming Similar to chat spamming, comment spamming is the repetition of a word or line typed out by a user using the comment section under the articles. This is usually done by "Copy and Paste". External Link Spamming Adding external links to an article or user page for the purpose of promoting a website or a product is not allowed, and is considered to be spam. Although the specific links may be allowed under some circumstances, repeatedly adding links will in most cases result in all of them being removed. Friend Code and Trades Spamming Posting friend code or discussing trades in an article or in the comment section under the article is not allowed and will result in the user being blocked according to the blocking policy. Warnings are posted clearly on the main page and article pages. Abuse Harassment Harassment is defined as a pattern of repeated offensive behavior that appears to a reasonable observer to intentionally target a specific person or persons. Usually (but not always) the purpose is to make the target feel threatened or intimidated, and the outcome may be to make editing Wikipedia unpleasant for the target, to undermine them, to frighten them, or to discourage them from editing entirely. Personal Attacks Do not make personal attacks anywhere in Pantheon the Legends Wiki. Comment on content, not on the contributor. Personal attacks do not help make a point; they only hurt the wiki community and deter users from helping to create a good encyclopedia. Derogatory comments about other contributors may be removed by any editor. Repeated or egregious personal attacks may lead to blocks. Blocking Policy Blocking is the method by which administrators technically prevent users from editing . Blocks may be applied to user accounts, to IP addresses, and to ranges of IP addresses, for either a definite or an indefinite time. A blocked user can continue to access , but cannot edit any page (including their own user page), except (in most cases) their own message wall. Blocks are used to prevent damage or disruption to . Any user may report disruption and ask administrators to consider blocking a disruptive account or IP address. Block length guidelines Note: that warnings are not always required; accounts whose main or only use is obvious vandalism or other forbidden activity may be blocked without warning. Privacy Policy Card Stats Occasionally we may use the stats of cards posted in comments to update the Card Database. Please specify in your comment when posting a comment containing the stats of cards if you do not wish to use the data to update the database. Wikia Policy There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Category:Policy Category:Community Category:Site administration